The present invention relates to a press machine, and more particularly to a press machine based on a die set.
The die set comprises a die shoe as a base plate, guide pins vertically mounted on the die shoe, and a punch holder slidably mounted on the guide pins. A die is secured to the die shoe and a forming punch is secured to the holder. The holder is vertically moved by a press machine, thereby performing press work.